The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to plug and socket electrical connectors useable for configuring the operating voltage of rotary electric machines.
It is known generally to re-configure electrical windings of rotary electric machines, including electric motors and generators, for operation at different voltages. It is known also to re-configure electrical windings to change the direction of current, thereby reversing the rotational direction of the machine. In the heating industry, for example, some furnace motors operate on power lines supplying either 110 or 220 volt electrical service. To accommodate these different supply line voltages, first and second winding portions of each electrical winding are configured in series for operation at the higher voltage, or in parallel for operation at the lower voltage.
One known approach to re-configuring furnace motor windings is to remove a bell housing portion from the motor, and to rewire an electrical terminal board mounted in the bell housing for either high or low voltage power supply operation. This approach however is costly and labor intensive, and requires generally the skill of an electrical technician since disassembly of the motor and electrical rewiring is required.
Another approach to re-configuring rotary electric machine windings generally is to couple the electrical windings to corresponding female connectors of a socket and to provide a male plug connector having a plurality of jumper pins matable therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,403 to Hoffman, for example, discloses multiple male plugs and a common female socket portion, wherein one of the male plugs is shiftably orientable relative to and matable with the female socket portion to electrically configure the windings for different modes of operation. In Hoffman, however, the multiple male plugs may be confusing, and it is not possible to determine the electrical configuration of the motor until a cover plate is re-installed over the male connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,549 to Dennis discloses electric motor windings coupled to corresponding female connectors of a socket and a male plug connector shiftably orientable relative thereto and matable therewith to electrically configure the windings for different modes of operation. The socket portion of this system however is separate from the motor housing, and requires a sophisticated switching mechanism for coupling and shifting the male plug connector relative to the female socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,482 to Dohogne also discloses a matable male and female connector combination for electrically configuring motor windings for different modes of operation. The male plug connector is shiftably orientable relative to the female portion to change the rotational direction of the motor, and the male plug connector is rotatably orientable relative to the female portion to change the motor operating voltage configuration.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to plug and socket electrical connectors useable for configuring electrical windings of rotary electric machines, including electric motors, for operating at different voltages, and combinations thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide novel electrical connectors for configuring electrical windings of rotary electric machines, including electric motors, and combinations thereof, that overcome problems in the art.
It is also an object of the invention to provide novel electrical connectors, for configuring electrical windings of rotary electric machines, that are economical, that are relatively easy to install and manipulate, and that visually indicate the configuration of the windings.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide novel electrical connectors for configuring the supply voltage of rotary electric machines, particularly electric motors, having a plurality of electrical windings. The connectors comprise generally an electrical terminal block mountable in a bell housing of the rotary electric machine. The terminal block includes a socket having a plurality of female electrical connectors coupled to a corresponding plurality electrical windings. A male electrical connector includes a plurality of pins, some of which are electrically connected by jumpers, that are matably engageable with the female electrical connectors of the socket in a first or second configuration to electrically configure first and second winding portions of each electrical winding in parallel or in series. The electrical connector also includes a visual electrical configuration indicator to indicate whether the male electrical connector and socket are in the first or second configurations.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.